Wholeheartedly
by GrayFawn
Summary: An au for nice people on Tumblr who wanted it basically they're both fourth grade teachers, but Alfred's deaf. Generic title for a one shot and yeah


Gilbert carefully stacked the papers on his desk as he was getting ready to take his students out for their lunch break. He almost couldn't contain his excitement, especially since now he knew he could do it. He was going to strike a conversation with the fourth grade teacher, Alfred F. Jones. The teacher was just way too adorable not to strike a conversation with, especially with those adorable, bright blue eyes on you from beneath those lenses of those red rimmed glasses.

Gilbert began to lead the kids over to the bathrooms to wash their hands, glancing over at the kids lined up on Alfred's side of the other wall while they were washing their hands. He had to admit that even though Alfred's kids were even more adorable than his own students, that Alfred could still keep up with those adorable kids as well as any other teacher could.

Once he was sure every kid on his line was out, Gilbert lead the kids alongside Alfred's over to the lunchroom doors. He then moved to hold open the door to let both lines of kids there as Alfred waited. Finally he closed the doors, turning over to Alfred and smiling brightly at him.

Alfred blinked those beautiful blue eyes up at him curiously, "Mr. Beilschmidt?"

Gilbert gave him a reassuring smile, before holding up his hands for him to see as he began to sign for him. "I was wondering if you would like to have lunch together today is all. Is that okay?"

An adorable blush settled on Alfred's cheeks, his freckles showing up a little more darkly as he did so and blinking a little owlishly at first. "Y-Yeah sure.. W-when did you learn sign language?"

Gilbert smirked a little, liking how he had finally managed to get the blonde to blush that darkly. "Just picked it up is all~"

Alfred moved to cover up his face with his hands as he blushed even more darkly, "D-did you learn sign language just to talk to me? You didn't have to do that…"

Gilbert chuckled faintly and moved to ruffle his hair, before signing some more. "Well I figured it would be more interesting to actually communicate instead of just nodding and shaking my head like I normally do."

Alfred huffed quietly, his cheeks puffing out a little adorably. "I can read your lips you know…"

Gilbert shrugged a little, "It's more interesting and I knew you could and stuff…"

Alfred rolled his eyes at him, moving to grab his arm and lead him down the hallway. He stopped at the entrance to his classroom, before turning back to him. "Just go get you lunch and meet me here in my room, okay silly? Can you do that?" He smiled at him a little teasingly, before disappearing into the room.

Gilbert flushed a little darkly, not expecting to get this close so soon and him to be so willing to let them eat lunch together. Well Alfred was pretty nice to everyone he met, even though not many people did speak to him since they figured they would talk too fast for them to catch up to.. Gilbert slowly moved into his classroom to get his lunch bag from beneath his desk, before moving over into Alfred's classroom.

Alfred was sitting at his desk, grading a couple of papers and then settling them aside as he reached down for his own lunch bag. That was when he noticed Gilbert, jumping somewhat in surprise and blushing a little darkly. "Oh hi.. Why don't you pull a chair over?"

He scooted over somewhat in his desk chair to make a little room as Gilbert settled the chair over. Gilbert moved to settle his lunch on the desk, moving to playfully nudge Alfred and signing over at him, "Did I scare you a little?"

Alfred pushed him playfully, opening up his lunch box. "A little.. I usually don't expect anyone to come eat with me except occasionally my brother and his boyfriend.."

Gilbert tilted his head a little, forming the symbols with his hands. "You don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend around to eat with you either?"

Alfred shook his head slowly, blushing a little darkly. "I haven't dated in a real long while after I found out I was gender neutral.. Seemed a little awkward to me.."

Gilbert blushed a little in return, "I'm guessing you're also like aromatic or something? Or no?"

Alfred shook his head slowly, "I'm actually just well.. gay.. What about you? Are you straight or something?"

Gilbert blushed a little darkly from the attention, "Uhm well I used to like girls and date a lot of girls, but uh now I'm really into guys lately.."

Alfred nodded understandingly, "Oh so like you're kind of just there or undecided or whatever.."

Gilbert nodded slowly, moving to open up his lunch bag. "Pretty much.." Within moments the two were getting thoroughly bonded together and the end of lunch came too quickly for Gilbert's liking. However, he did feel overly accomplished at not only talking to the blonde, but also having gotten that professional air out of the way as well as getting to eat lunch together. Alfred waved at him, promising to see him at recess and the two separated their ways as their students came into the classrooms.

—-

Alfred waved excitedly over at Gilbert as the two met up in the hallway with their students in tow. "Hey! You ready for lunch?"

Gilbert chuckled faintly at him, moving his fingers to sign out for him. "Yeah I'm ready, beautiful~"

Alfred blushed a little darkly, hitting his arm and signing out in return. "It's a good thing the students can't read your lude hand gestures.."

Gilbert almost snorted with laughter, "Awe, but you're cheeks get so red and adorable and I really can't help it~ Especially imagining it somewhere else.."

Alfred squeaked faintly, covering his face with his hands. "Don't sign that at me! That's so dirty.. Oh my gosh.."

This time Gilbert did snort with laughter at his reaction, leading the students over to the lunch room doors. "You know I can't help it~" At times like this he really wished the two really were a thing because of those adorable happy expressions or those wonderfully beautiful ideas that Alfred just 'happened to get'.

Alfred moved to follow him into Gilbert's classroom, face still covered up with embarrassment. Gilbert chuckled faintly, moving the blonde's hands away from his face. "Come onnn~ Show me that adorable face~"

Alfred huffed quietly, looking up at him slowly as he let Gilbert remove his hands. He looked back down a moment indecisively, before reaching up and pressing a quick kiss on his bottom lips. As soon as he pulled away, Alfred blushed a little darkly and quickly made his way to where his lunch was, chewing on his bottom lip.

Gilbert pressed a hand to his lips, following Alfred who was looking like he was about to leave. He quickly grabbed Alfred's arm, turning him to face him and Alfred quickly looked away. "I-I shouldn't have done that.. I'm so sorry.."

Gilbert huffed quietly, grabbing hold of his chin and getting him to look at him. He gave Alfred a loving look and if Alfred could have melted into his shoes already he would have as Gilbert pressed his forehead against his. Then slowly he moved to give Alfred's lips a return kiss, purring faintly as Alfred leaned into the kiss and moved to press their lips together more. Alfred gently pressed their bodies together slowly as Gilbert nipped on Alfred's bottom lip for permission into his mouth.

Alfred obliged as Gilbert moved to press Alfred closer by his waist and tilting his head somewhat. Alfred whimpered somewhat into his mouth as their tongues met in an unfamiliar dance and wrapped his arms around his neck. Gilbert lifted him into his arms, carrying him over to the desk to carefully set him down. He then broke the kiss, blushing a little faintly as well as Alfred when a strand of saliva was connecting their lips together.

Alfred was the first to break the strand of saliva, before gesturing for Gilbert to sit in his chair with a very seductive look. Gilbert returned the look, moving to sit in the chair and waiting for Alfred to make a move. Alfred hopped off the desk he was situated on, before moving to straddle Gilbert's hips. He pressed a small kiss to his jaw, before loosening Gilbert's tie somewhat to make him a little more comfortable.

Gilbert relaxed into the chair as Alfred worked on his tie, before signing to the blonde. "So what do you wanna do~?"

Alfred looked thoughtful for a moment, before answering in signs and blushing a little darkly. "Well I was think of sucking you off, but if you think we can pull off a little more than that that would be interesting.."

Gilbert blushed darkly in return, moving to give his lips a quick peck. "Well as long as we lock the door and keep quiet it wouldn't really hurt, but if you wanna be quick about it there's no objections here."

Alfred hummed thoughtfully, "Well I guess I'll suck you off and later on a date we can actually do it since we'd have more privacy~"

Gilbert purred quietly as Alfred finally worked the tie completely off and moving to spread kisses on his collar, moving to rock his hips into Gilbert's hardening member. Gilbert groaned appreciatively, moving to squeeze Alfred's hips and liking the sweet little moan he caused. Alfred rolled his hips a little more, working Gilbert's member to full length slowly. Finally he moved to get up, spreading Gilbert's legs and moving in between them slowly. He moved to nuzzle his nose in his groin, earning himself a sharp little groan, before finally trying to get the pants open and free.

Once they were open, Alfred moved to shove his hand down his pants and carefully freeing the erection from its confinements. Gilbert bit back a loud groan, feeling the cold air there and moving a hand to card through Alfred's hair as he moved to carefully give the head a slow lick. "O-oh my god.. F-fuck Alfred.."

Alfred purred faintly, swirling his tongue against the tip and giving long licks down the base of his cock. Gilbert's fingers tightened somewhat on Alfred's hair as the blonde continued to lavish his erection with his tongue. Finally he moved to take the swollen erection into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks somewhat as he slowly began suckling there.

Gilbert gently massaged his scalp, biting his bottom lip to contain the louder groans. Alfred eventually took more into his mouth, effectively taking the erection the rest of the way into his mouth. Alfred groaned around his cock as Gilbert gently pulled on the strands of his hair, looking at him and giving him permission to move his hips. Alfred opened his mouth a little wider to fit the accommodations as Gilbert pulled on his hair to pull his head back and then forward to effectively fuck his mouth.

Alfred moaned, shoving a hand into his pants and groaning somewhat as he pulled his own erection free. He slowly began stroking himself as Gilbert pivoted his erection into Alfred's throat back and forth. Within seconds later he came into Alfred's throat and a couple long stroke's later Alfred came into his hand, moaning faintly. Gilbert pulled his member out of Alfred's mouth, blushing a little darkly as some of the cum drizzled onto Alfred's lips.

Alfred gave him a lusty look as he licked his lips and swallowed the cum, Gilbert groaning quietly as he formed the signs. "God you look sexy swallowing my cum."

Alfred blushed a little darkly, wrinkling his nose somewhat from the cum on his hand. Gilbert moved to take the hand and began licking it off. Gilbert purred faintly as he helped Alfred clean off, handing him a handkerchief to get the spit off and some hand sanitizer from knowing how picky he was with germs. Luckily, it didn't take long to clean off and Alfred moved to sit back into Gilbert's lap to feed him his lunch. "So~ What day do you want to have that date anyways?"

* * *

Oh man I've had to update this twice because I didn't know that when I was copying and pasting it down it made it repeat a little or from where I copied it off my Tumblr theme that it would make it into code for all the little text details and yeah ;w; So sorry if that annoyed you terribly!


End file.
